


I'll bury my plans, if you bury your fears

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, At some point there is going to be Violence and Sex, College AU, Derek doesnt want to hurt anyone, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally Constipated Derek, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, I feel like if I keep tagging I am going to ruin it, M/M, Magic Stiles, Musician Stiles, Slow Build, Spark Stiles, Stiles is great with kids, Student AU, Teacher AU, band au, descriptions of violence and death, i'm probably missing tags, let me know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where most of the Hales lived through the fire. </p><p>The Hale Pack moves back to Beacon Hills after almost a 12 year absence. Derek gets a job teaching at the University, he makes an instant connection to an erratic young photography student with a penchant for mischief, music, and magic. Too bad Derek's already engaged to Jennifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wanna be yours.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first proper length fic. I am still new at this seeings I have only written like four drabbles before.  
> I'll be posting this as regularly as I can, but seeing as I work 40 hours a week, who knows.  
> I refuse to let this go unfinished, so if I need to I'll die finishing this.  
> Thank you to my lovely bobbdylan.tumblr.com for being my beta and sticking by my side.  
> Also a special thank you to Jess for being as boss ass bitch and forcing me to sit down and write. 
> 
> IF I FORGOT TO TAG ANYTHING LET ME KNOW.  
> I am gonna add as the story progresses.  
> If you want to know in advance just ask about anything that could possibly trigger and I'll let you know.

He shouldn't have left New York. He should have stayed and continued teaching. Derek loved his job, the city, but he loved his family more. The Hales had always planned on moving back to Beacon County, but as time went on they became comfortable in their new lives; Safe away from the people who almost destroyed them all.

In New York they found Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Why would they leave? They built new lives there. It had been nearly 12 years since the fire. Since Kate nearly decimated his whole world and Derek was no closer to getting over the issue. The guilt was still there, the pain, and the self deprecation. It was just shoved deeper. It wasn't like his family didn't know. They knew he blamed himself, but after 12 years of trying to convince him, Derek still refused to believe. So they watched as he continued living a life of guilt, hiding behind false masks.

Derek had been an outgoing teenager - a social butterfly, but everything changed. Kate swept into his life, a forbidden fruit, ripe to pluck. She took his youth, his innocence, his happiness, and even worse, she took part of his family. Peter’s mate Andrea, his cousin Oliver, and his younger brother Jake. Derek still dreamt of them, the fire consuming them until they were nothing but ash. Some nights he still woke up sweating, as if he was there, feeling the flames lick his skin like they did that night. Over the years, life continued and Derek learned to live with the guilt. Went to school, threw himself into his studies, graduated early, and at the top of his class. He received doctorates in History, Sociology, and Anthropology. He even began to teach at NYU. His life set a normal and repetitive pace, and somehow it relaxed him. The routine of it. The consistency. He lived, like he was meant to. Like he was told he should. He lived in that routine, day in and day out.

Derek didn't seek out relationships, just one night stands. No names usually, just a rough fuck and then nothing. Men or women, it didn't matter. He couldn't do the emotional attachments, not since her. Not that anyone caught his eye, past the usual sexual attraction. His sister, Laura, constantly tried to force him out of his shell, setting him up on blind dates. Those always ended early and with hurt feelings. but then he met Jennifer, an emissary who had left her pack after a violent dispute. He found her normality soothing. She didn't ask about his past, and he didn't pry into hers. They lived in comfortable denial. He finally found himself attached to her. He didn't know if it was love, he didn't think he was capable of love anymore. But Derek eventually asked her to marry him. Three years in a relationship and constant nagging from your sisters will do that to you.

That’s when his mother, his alpha, announced her plans to move back to Beacon County.

It was nearly a year later, after the construction crews had built their new home, that they packed up their lives and moved back to the place Derek thought he would never step foot in again.

The new house stood almost a hundred yards from where their old home used to be. There was a tree - a small oak - in it’s place. The physical reminder of the lives lost in the blaze.

Unlike before, they were no longer the only werewolves for miles around. Before they had held claim on the territory and surrounding areas. Now there were others. The McCall pack had sprung up in the last six years and claimed Beacon Hills as their own in the Hales’ absence. They were no longer the only supernatural creatures in Beacon County. The Hales had heard whispers of Kanima’s, and Hunters in Beacon Hills, yet it was not confirmed until later that these were true.

The leader of the McCall pack was a young Alpha by the name of Scott who received his Alpha status in High School. Rumors of how he came to be spread like wildfire. No one knew the truth. The only thing that was known for sure was that McCall and his pack were a force to be reckoned with. In the pack's 6 years of existence they had defeated a Kanima, successfully forged treaties with Hunters, and taken down an Alpha Pack, all on their own. Not only did his pack consists of werewolves and humans, but they had a few ex-Hunters (they were Argents, but Derek had been assured they had proven to be trustworthy), Banshee, Werecoyote, Kitsune, Phoenix, and most importantly, a Spark. The most surprising being that the pack had a Spark. Sparks were magic wielders who communed with all things supernatural. They wielded great power and respect amongst the supernatural world. A pack with a Spark was a pack to be feared and respected. 

When Talia Hale made plans to move back to Beacon County, she contacted the McCall's pack Emissary to set up a meeting. The Alphas met on neutral ground and devised a treaty. Though the claim the Hales had on the land was old, and the McCall’s clans claim was fresh and marked in the blood of those who stood against them, Talia returned home with a contract stating that their home and surrounding areas of Beacon Heights was once again their territory. Beacon Hills was privy to the McCall pack. Though the Hales lived on the border between Beacon Hills and Beacons Heights their entire lives, they accepted the terms, so long as each pack could move freely without territorial issues. McCall’s pack members had jobs in Beacon Heights, as well as a few of them attending Beacon Heights University. Whereas members of the Hale pack, Boyd for example, had received a job in Beacon Hills Sheriff department. So long as each pack respected each other, they could move freely throughout all of Beacon County.

 

They had picked up their lives where they left off. Boyd received a job at the Sheriff's department as a deputy. A change from his NYPD days, but he didn't mind. His quietness never gave away his feelings, but everyone knew he would love the time to be with Erica more. Isaac chose to follow Derek’s father, Erek, into the automotive business that they had left behind under a friends care.

Cora, Isaac, Erica, Benjamin, and Bartholomew (the youngest Hale’s, who also happened to be twins), were all accepted into the Beacon County University. Derek was also accepted, but as a Sociology and History Professor.

Weeks passed by, and the start of the school year marked a new beginning for all the Hale youngsters, as well as Derek.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Jennifer saw him off in the morning, kissed him lightly on the cheek and wished him a good day.

Derek spent the first day of his new job memorizing faces and names. He lectured during each class, regardless of the fact that most professors didn't do much past hand out syllabi. He wanted to start out on task, proving to the students that his class was not going to be an easy ride. It helped weed out the serious students faster, as if his cool demeanor didn't give that away. After his second class of the day, Derek hid himself away in his office for lunch. Derek’s office was somehow attached to the art building’s offices and was on the same floor as the photo labs, though those were located in the far corner of the building, leaving little foot traffic near his office, for which he was grateful. Derek ate his lunch in front of his computer, and prepared for his next class. While he was reorganizing his notes, he heard the photography class being dismissed down the hall.

A few minutes later, music started to drift through the hall. To a human it would be quiet, background noise. But to a werewolf, it was loud enough to annoy. After another 5 minutes, Derek could no longer stand the boppy beats, and catchy lyrics. He stood, marched down the hall, and threw open a classroom door. Not finding the culprit, he realized that the music seemed to be hooked up to a PA system that played in the classroom as well as the labs. The long rectangular room had tables all along the middle, with huge machines and computers to the sides. There was a lot of stuff that he didn't recognize, except for the photography equipment. His nose was assaulted with a mix of chemicals. He wasn't even in a lab and his nose burned.

On the tables in front of him, pictures were laid out - at least 30 of them. All black and white, all of hands. Derek had never had an eye for art, but these were beautiful. All of the hands were in the midst of task, playing a guitar, washing a dog, holding a gun, drawing an arrow back, fingers working over the keys of a computer. Some hands were beautiful, some rough and old. Derek stared at all of them, eyes moving back and forth, not sure which one he liked the best. They seemed to be tied between an older looking hand missing part of their pointer finger, fixing a door hinge with a screwdriver, or a women clearly talking on a cell phone while driving, or a young man laughing, as he ran his hand through his hair.

Derek was so entranced with the pictures he almost missed the young man walking out from behind a black curtain belting out with the song playing.

"All these things that you say” the young man moved with the music, bobbing almost out of time with the music “like I'll forget about the mind-numbing games that you play. I am a -”

Catching sight of Derek, he stopped abruptly, flailing and dropping the flat plastic container he held on the ground. He teetered and for a moment Derek thought he was going to fall over, but the young man regained balance before Derek could move to help him. Not that Derek would have been able to, his feet seemingly planted in the ground. Soon, everything seemed to shift, and he was instantly drawn to the young man. Everything faded. Life, family, thought process, and even breathing. At that moment, there was only the other man.

The dark hair on his head was a bit long, shoved in every direction, as if hands were repeatedly run through it. Large whiskey colored eyes were outlined by long doe like eyelashes, that fluttered as if they had a mind of their own. His nose was slightly turned up, and Derek was almost certain that was his favorite part about him, besides the gorgeous array of moles that speckled his face and down his neck. He wondered how far those stretched, if they covered the young mans body. Though he would have to say, his favorite so far were the lips. Plump pink lips, the cupids bow slightly wider than normal given that the fact he was gasping.

“Holy Shit!” the young man gasped, holding a hand over his X-Men T-Shirt, as if somehow he was holding his heart in his chest. His arms were covered in a semi thick nest of hair, much more than Derek would have expected. The young man gaped at Derek for a moment, then turned abruptly and stumbled his way to a computer. The music stopped and he faced Derek once more. “Fuck dude, a little warning next time,” He inhaled, eyes traveling over Derek “I mean, you could have given me a heart attack.”

Derek continued to stare, unable to register much beyond the other person in the room.

“Uhhhhh,” the young man continued, looking down and suddenly lurched back towards the door. Grabbing the tray he dropped and picking it back up. Just as quickly, he straightened to his full height, which happened to be about as tall as Derek. “Are you lost or something? I mean, nobody is supposed to be in here right now.”

Derek blinked “Sorry.” his voice thicker than normal, “I just didn't know that labs were already open. It’s only the first day.”

“Oh. Well, no. They aren't supposed to be until next week, but I got a ton of stuff from the summer to print and mount before October,” the young man trailed on, swinging his arm out. He must have forgotten he was holding the tray, and he almost dropped it again. The young man ended up setting it on the counter next to him. “Mr. Beck lets me have lab times free on Monday’s because I am his TA and I read all his students essays about the history of photography so he doesn't have to sit through that nightmare. It’s really give and take.”

Derek nodded, not sure what to say. “These are yours?” He motioned to the pictures on the table.

“Oh yeah!” the young man grinned, “These are mostly my test options, I am trying to figure out which ones I want for my portfolio and my exhibit,” he moved around the table, near Derek and started to point to his photos.

“This one is of my brother Scott, well not of him. His hands. They are all hands,” he chuckled slightly, “I have a thing for hands, they are really awesome. I mean we create with our hands, I think it’s what really makes us human you know? Monkeys got hands, they create stuff, but we kinda evolved further than that.”

Derek watched as the young man flailed about, with over arching motions. His face in constant change, from one second to another. “Yeah well, Scott is studying to become a vet, so this is him scrubbing a dog clean. Which was a stupid idea on my part. Water was involved, and water and cameras don't mix. Nearly lost my camera when the dog started shaking off.”

The young man continued on, point to pictures, matching names with each one. After about four pictures he looked up at Derek, who was more intent on watching him than the pictures. “Oh sorry,” he blushed, splotches of red covering his face lightly, he moved a step back and Derek held back the urge to step towards him. “I tend to babble about this stuff. Well I babble about everything. I was called motormouth for a long time, you gotta just tell me to shut up. I mean, I probably wont shut up, but at least I will get the hint.”

He rubs his hand through his hair once more. “You're passionate.” Derek replied after a beat “And talented, you should be proud.”

The blush appeared again, Derek thought it might be his new favorite thing, “I’m Derek. Derek Hale.”  he said, reaching his hand out.

The young man glanced down at it, and after a split second he grasped it. The contact left Derek thrumming with energy. “Stiles!” the man rushed “Stiles Stilinski!”

Stiles face twitched slightly, as their hands fell away from each other. He shifted his weight, and continued. “So are you a student or something?”

“A teacher.”

Stiles blinked “Oh! Really? So you're the new History/Sociology teacher huh?”

Derek is taken aback, “How did you know?”

“Uh BU isn't a huge place. Everyone knows everything about everyone,” he shrugged, “And my dad’s the Sheriff, so yeah.”

Derek stared for a moment. “I should let you get back.” He motioned to the curtain.

“Oh yeah, uh thanks,” Stiles grinned, “Nice to meet you Derek.”

“Nice to meet you too, Stiles.” Derek smiled softly and made his way to the door, his heart protesting as he moved away from Stiles. He found himself back in his office, all thoughts of prep for his next class gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After his first day was completed, he drove home, Stiles on his mind. Dinner in the Hale house was always an ordeal. The large table held everyone and they ate to their hearts content. It wasn't a usual meal unless someone lost their temper and food was launched at someone. After everything was cleaned and all the work that needed to be finished was done, the pack usually gathered in the living room. They piled on each other and listened to stories told by the older members of the pack.

Rebecca, Laura’s eldest daughter, voiced her opinion for Derek’s Grandmother to tell them of how she met her Mate. Derek who was lost in his own thoughts turned suddenly to listen to his grandmother's retelling of the story he heard countless times before.

“I met Renaldo when I was 17,” his grandmother began, her eyes shining a deep gold at the thought of him, “from the very first moment our eyes met, I knew he was my mate. My True Mate.”

“Whats a True Mate?” asked Rick, Laura’s youngest.

“Mates, my dear,” grandmother continued “are what your mother and father are. They love each other dearly. Completely. But True Mates are different. When two people meet, who are True Mates, they are bound to one another for life. They can love no one else like they love one another. When I met Renaldo, I was betrothed to the son of an Alpha from another pack. Once they found out about Renaldo they broke off the engagement so he and I could be together. Wolves know that True Mates are a powerful thing, and are to be respected.”

“So they didn't get angry that you had to break up with the Alpha's son?” Erica asked.

“No. We respect all True Mates. They are a rare occurrence. We only hear of true mates meeting every few centuries or so. They are so rare that most werewolves chose to find a mate, rather than wait and see if they have a True Mate destined or not.”

“What did it feel like,” Isaac peaked up, “When you met him? How did you know he was your True Mate?”

She pondered for a moment before smiling, “The world ceased existing and I felt bound to him in every way. Stronger than I have ever felt for anyone my entire life before.”

Derek didn't hear the lull in conversation. He was too wrapped up in the revelation, that those were his exact feelings when he met Stiles. The talkative young man he met today was his True Mate. It couldn't be, he had Jennifer. He was engaged to her, but every time his heart felt love, it went to Stiles. Stiles, the smatter of moles, pink lips.

“Derek?” a voice broke through the thoughts.

His eyes snapped up to see his entire pack staring at him. “Are you okay?” His father stared down to him, “Your heart sounds like it’s going to explode out of your chest.”

He stood up quickly “I’m fine.” He cleared his throat, “long day, I need to run.”

Quickly he was out the door and into the woods, leaving everyone behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He returned later and stood on the edge of the of the clearing, next to the house, listening for anyone awake. One heartbeat was close to him. He knew it well. His father was awake and waiting. Derek made his way from the house into the darkness, as his father came to him. He knew there was no point of trying to stop the inevitable conversation that was about to happen. He sat on a fallen log, staring at his hands. His father sat down next to him, waiting for Derek to speak. Erek never pushed his pack to speak, but waited and comforted until they wanted to. Derek loved that about his father. Derek whined softly, and wrung his hands. His father reached up and rubbed his head. Derek moved into the touch, letting his father comfort him.

“I met my True Mate.”

His father stilled for a brief moment. “I see,” he murmured, “What are they like?”

Derek looked up, bewildered, “That’s it? That’s what you ask?” he laughed in panicked hysterics, standing up and pacing, “Not, what about Jennifer? How am I going to explain this to her? I’m engaged to her and I just drop her for some guy I met at school?”

“Derek,” his father said tightly, “come here.”

Derek moved stiffly and sat next to his father, “Do you love Jennifer?”

He whined again, this time it caught in his throat. “Derek, look at me.”

Derek looked up, his father watching him affectionately, “No” Derek whispered.

His father nodded “I’ve seen you with her. There is affection, but I have never seen love. Not true love. You are living denial, both of you are. Comfortable in your denial, but not truly in love. You have a chance of being truly happy. And yes it might be messy since Jennifer and you are engaged, but your soulmate is out there and you found them.”

“I don't want to hurt her.” Derek whispered.

“Derek, humans have the advantage to love more than once in their lives. She will survive.” he patted Derek’s knee, “Now tell me about this man.”

Derek smiled and recanted the meeting of Stiles to his father. After they spoke, and the dread that filled his stomach was filled with warmth, they went home together and parted ways to bed. But as Derek moved into bed next to a sleeping Jennifer, he felt his heart sink and dread return as she turned towards him in her sleep. He laid there until the darkness dragged him under.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

In the weeks that passed, Derek told himself that he would tell Jennifer. Every night he went to bed, telling himself that tomorrow would be the day. Every morning he woke up to Jennifer’s smile and he lost his courage. And in those weeks Derek had found himself taking the long way to his office, so he could pass by the photography labs. He didn't see Stiles at all on those trips, but he did manage to catch a glimpse of him in the cafeteria on campus. Stiles was sitting with a beautiful redhead, who kissed him on the cheek as they went their separate ways at the end of their meal. Derek tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help it. A growl sat in the back of his throat as the jealousy gripped his chest, leaving him grumpier than usual. He knew that Stiles’ was not his, he couldn't be jealous, but it consumed him anyways.

The days passed by and everyone's life turned hectic as they settled down. There were few meetings with the McCall pack - the pack members were bound to cross paths in the small county. Case in point, Derek met Alpha McCall on the campus one day, whilst walking across campus to meet his pack members that attended the school. He stopped and politely nodded at the Alpha. He wasn't at all what Derek expected. A young man with tan skin, dark hair and intelligent eyes, that somehow were overpowered by his lopsided grin and jawline, greeted him. He looked like ‘the boy next door’, not a feared Alpha. McCall greeted Derek with abnormal (to Derek’s taste) cheer. “It’s nice to meet you,” McCall said grinning, jutting out his hand to shake it.

Derek took it politely, “And you as well, Alpha McCall.”

“Scott,” he replied, “You can call me Scott. This is my fiancé Allison.”

She smiled at Derek, but behind the smile, he saw a calculating mind. The same eyes Kate had. He tried not to flinch at Allison, he knew that she wasn't Kate and that the Argent’s were no longer hunters. He still couldn't find it in himself to trust her. He tried to make space between them, subtly moving to the side. Allison watched him and then turned her attention to Scott.  Reminding him of a class he needed to get to soon, and they left Derek with a rush of goodbyes.

“Oh!” Scott called back, “Tell Isaac to give me a call if he is still up for playing bass!”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“Why does Alpha McCall want you to play bass for him?” Derek asked Isaac as soon as he found him.

Isaac who was mid-bite of his sandwich choked, “What?” he croaked out, “When did you talk to Scott?”

“Scott?” Cora mused, “Didn't know you were on first name basis with an Alpha.”

Isaac sputtered, “I’m not! He just doesn't like it when people call him Alpha McCall outside of supernatural settings.”

“But why bass?” Barty asked.

Isaac shrugged, “He may have mentioned that his band was a bassist short, since their old one got an internship in Spain. I told him I played and he said if I wanted the spot could be mine.”

“Are you gonna do it?” Cora raised an eyebrow at him.

“I dont know, maybe?” he looked down, “Scott is nice, and so is the rest of the band. Well except for the singer. He is a bit of an ass. I mean, I don't know a lot of people and they seem cool. It would give me something to do when I am not at the shop.”

“Do it,” Benny nodded, “You are the best bass player I know. They would be lucky to have you.”

“Yeah!” Cora chimed in “If nothing else happens, you will at least be rocking out.”

“With his cock out.” Erica chimed in.

The rest of the pack dissolved into laughter.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

That is how, three weeks later, Derek found himself inside a nightclub waiting for Isaac to take the stage. After much primping from Laura, Cora, and Erica, Derek ended up in a dark green henley, his nicest leather jacket, and tight fitting black jeans. His dirty boots were confiscated for some nicer looking ones.

Derek showed up 10 minutes before the show was supposed to start, after constant nagging from Laura to show up on time. Derek hated bars, especially ones with live bands. This one was no different. The room was large, chairs and tables pushed off to the right side, with the bar. A large area of booths were raised up about 3 feet, above the chairs. Anywhere you stood, you could see the stage. The place reeked of sweat, beer, and hormones.

He found his family sitting in a large booth, near the stage. Laura and her husband Erin were pressed together, next to Boyd and Erica. Cora and Jennifer moved over so Derek could slide into the round booth. Jennifer wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close. He kissed her lightly on top of the head.

“Where’s Isaac?” he asked the rest of the group.

“In the back getting ready,” Laura said, “He is so nervous, poor thing.”

“He is more nervous about failing the mighty Scott McCall than anything” Erica laughed.

Just then a voice over a loudspeaker broke through the crowd “Quiet!”

The crowd fell silent, and everyone turned towards the stage.

“Thank you,” A small man with dark hair and a darker beard stood on the stage, “I wanna welcome you all to our monthly ‘Cover Night’. All songs tonight will be redone and remastered by our performers!” The crowd cheered, “Without further ado, here they are: Friend of a Friends!”

 

The deep red curtain opened to reveal a small stage. Isaac stood to the right, clutching his bass guitar. His eyes searching the crowd until he found his family and grinned.

A young Asian girl was to the left, a keyboard in front of her, along with a violin set to the side. The drummer was set up, about 2 feet high, behind the girl on the keyboard.

“That’s Scott on the drums!” Cora pointed, to those at the table who didn't know.  

Derek didn't even look, he was focused on the man in the middle. Whoever it was, wasn't facing the audience. He turned and Derek was greeted by a familiar face. Derek’s heart skipped a beat, mouth falling open in a silent gasp. “Hellllooooo Beacon Hills” Stiles cried out “Are you ready to rock?”

Derek was dumbstruck, there was no way he would have picked up Stiles’ scent or heartbeat here. That left him reeling. This was out of left field. He schooled his expression, and forced himself to relax when Jennifer nudged him. Eyes watching him. “Loud.” he said simply, trying to calm her.

She nodded and went back to watching the band.

The crowd cheered and clapped. “Okay then, here we go,” Stiles grinned “our first cover tonight comes from the song that gave us our name.”

The music from the piano started up. After a minute the rest of the band came in.

Stiles smirked out at the audience and started to sing.

“ _Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when,_

 _Our common goal was waiting for the world to end..._ ”

Stiles moved to the music as he played, his body swaying in a way that made Derek clutch the table.

“ _Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_

_You crack the whip, shape shift and trick the past again_

_I'll send you my love on a wire_

_Lift you up, everytime, everyone, oooh, pulls away, oooh_

_From youuuuuuuuuu...”_

Stiles moved his guitar behind his back and grabbed the mic with both hands and looked out at the audience, eyes dancing with mischief. His smirk made Derek shudder.

_“Got balls of steel, got an automobile, for a minimum wage_

_Got real estate, I'm buying it all up in outer space…_ ”

Derek watched as Stiles pulled his guitar forward again. His long fingers, moved with each chord change. A constant look of amusement and flirtation was on his face.

 

Derek didn't even notice the song ended until everyone was cheering.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Stiles laughed out, “I just wanna make some quick introductions tonight, for those of you who don't know,” Stiles looked towards his left, “This blond haired beauty on the bass is Isaac. Isaac is the newest member of our little band! Give it up for him.”

The entire table around Derek cheered so loudly that he nearly jumped out of the booth.

“Okay, we got some clear Isaac lovers in the back!” Stiles squinted towards the booth, “Must be his awesome family that we have yet to meet. He says it’s because they are busy. I just think it’s because he doesn't want them to tell us all the embarrassing stories about him.”

A low laugh resounded through the crowd.

“Over here we have Kira,” he motioned to the girl at the piano, “she plays the piano, the violin and she is back up vocalist. Watch out guys and gals, she is a kickass sword fighter too.”

Someone from the audience whistle, “I know right? Swoon worthy,” Stiles chuckled, “and on drums we have my brother, my best friend, Scott!” Scott banged the drums a few times, and gave a lopsided grin to the audience with a slight wave, “Scotty boy is great. Believe me. I am not biased, even though we have been best friends since Kindergarten and we bonded over convincing the mean kid that the mud pie we made was chocolate and got him to eat it,”

Stiles laughed with the audience, “And yeah, well I am Stiles,” He motioned to himself, “You can obviously tell, I am the singer and guitarist,” He waves his hand over his head, “So yeah, we are Friend of a Friends.”

Derek didn't remember much of the night, except for Stiles’ face as he sang and flirted with the crowd. His eyes always gleaming. Derek tried not to think about the way Stiles’ mouth was pressed up against the mic, like he was kissing it, moving his lips against it as he sings. He did not think about Stiles’ sweaty frame, and the way he moved. Derek did not wonder what else he could do to make Stiles’ sweat like that.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Eventually the night ends, and the band is ushered off stage and into the back.

Laura stood. “Come on.” she ushers them to follower her.

They moved towards the back, where a sign says Authorized Personnel Only. Laura shoved the door open and walked in as if she owned the place. The room was large, painted a strange sage color. Posters covered half the walls - previous bands who have performed before. The members of the band lounge on the couches and chairs around. Stiles was missing from the scene. Isaac grinned as he caught sight of them. He moves forward, only to be tackled back, as Laura, Cora, and Erica tossed themselves on to him.

“You were amazing!” Cora screamed.

Isaac laughed, shoving them off of him, “Thanks.”

Boyd pushed Derek further into the room, so he, Jennifer, and Erin could get in. Derek made his way in, and found himself standing next to another door.

The rest of the band watched, grinning at Isaac, “Uh everyone this is the band. Band this is my family.”

Isaac moved down the row naming everyone. Brief hellos exchanged between the pack and the band.

The door next to Derek opened, and Stiles flew out, completely shirtless. “Scott, where the heck did you put my extra -”

He froze, eyes locking on Derek, “Holy Shit!” He tripped, and stumbled towards Derek, throwing his arms out to catch his fall. Derek grasped him, holding him up easily and steadied Stiles. His hands traveled up Stiles’ sides and to his shoulder. From this close, Derek was hit with the overwhelming scent of Stiles’, for a moment he almost loses control. He wanted to push Stiles up against the wall, sniff him, lick him all over, rut against him. His eyes flashed, and for a second he think he might just lose it.

“What?” Stiles gaped at him, “What are you doing here?”

His face contorted in some kind of a pained looked, as he glances over to Scott.

Derek tried to hide his blush. Dropping his hands grumbled lowly, “I came to watch Isaac perform.”

“You know Isaac?” Stiles asked loudly “Isaac how does he know you?”

“Uh, Derek is my brother,” Isaac laughed, staring at them, “How do you know Derek?”

“That’s the question of the day.” a new voice broke in from behind Stiles.

The redhead from the cafeteria emerged from the door behind Stiles. She smirked knowingly at Derek, “Lydia Martin” she said firmly “Manager of Friend of a Friends.”

Derek nodded, taking a step back, and Jennifer leans closer to him. Wrapping her arms around Derek. Stiles watched the gesture and then startled. He seemed to remember that he was shirtless, covering himself with his hands, “Scott,” he whined “Shirt.”

Scott grabbed a bag and tossed it at Stiles. Stiles turned and ran back into the room, shirt in hand. Lydia continued to smirk at Derek, who turned back to the rest of the people in the room.

Everyone’s eyes on him, “So, what was that about?” Laura asked, eyebrow quirking.

Before Derek can answer the door opens again, and Stiles stepped out, completely avoiding Derek’s gaze, “Who is ready to eat? I’m starving! If I don't eat curly fries soon, I am going to explode,” He practically pushed his way to the door, “Faster we pack up, faster we can eat!”

Everyone watched as he rushed out of the room. The rest of the band members and Lydia follow slowly. Derek turned quickly to follow. He managed not to look at Jennifer, hoping not to see her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the packs past and see them interacting with the Hales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry for the lack of writing. Life has got me in a choke hold right now. I am on the verge of breaking up with my boyfriend. My job is a mess. Three of my workers got fired and another transferred. I dropped my phone in water yesterday so it's completely dead.  
> All in all this year has been shit, but Sterek is the one ray of light I have so.   
> THE SHOW MUST GO ON.

After the equipment and instruments were loaded into a van, the packs made their way to a local diner. The staff seemed to know the band well, helping them pushes tables together. Even with the extra tables, it was a tight fit and Derek ended up right next to Stiles. 

Just to his luck Jennifer was pressed against him, as was Stiles leg. The warmth where Stiles thigh touched Derek’s was soothing. He tried to ignore the fleeting feeling in his stomach. Awhile after the food arrived the pack’s dissolved into easy banter. Erica and Stiles had taken a liking to each other with their shared comic book knowledge. Erica was pleased to have someone who was as big of a Batman fan as she was. Derek was happy to listen due to the fact that he wasn't sure he could speak without choking. Stiles ate obscenely, shoving handful’s of curly fries into his mouth, licking his fingers one by one, his mouth following his straw and slurping loudly. Each bite was followed by a low moan and Derek mentally recounted his time in college Statistics to calm himself down. 

The conversations drifted easily and suddenly Erica asked the question on most of the Hale packs mind. “How are you all a pack?” Erica inquired “I mean, you have four werewolves, but the rest of your pack clearly isn't.” 

Boyd elbowed her lightly “What she is trying to say, it’s different to see a pack like yours.” 

“Yeah, how did you all meet?” Cora chimed in, chewing on her burger, eyes flicking back and forth between the groups. 

“It’s kinda my fault this all started” Stiles smirked “back in our sophomore year of High School there were a bunch of animal attacks happening. They found part of a body in the woods and I convinced Scott to come check it out with me. My dad found me, but Scott got bit by a rogue alpha.”

“Stiles was actually the one who figured out what was happening to me. Figured out I was a werewolf.” Scott added as he shoved a fry into his mouth.

“The alpha wanted to start a pack, and it killed a couple people in the process,” Stiles eyes flicked to Allison, “The Argents moved here to deal with the the problem, and that how we found out about hunters. After trying to kill each other, we figured out working together would be better. We made a pact, which Kate broke.” 

Half the table went stiff, eyes automatically locking on Derek. Stiles eyes met Derek’s and he looked puzzled, before understanding dawned. His eyes flicked back to the rest of the pack “She’s dead. Don't worry.” he looked down at his plate “I made sure she couldn't hurt anyone else.” 

Jennifer pressed herself to Derek, trying to soothe him. Allison cleared her throat “We ended up coming up with a plan to kill the alpha. Kate helped, that was before we knew what she did. She tried to kill Scott, but we stopped her. Stiles stopped her and the alpha before they could hurt anyone else.” 

The tension seemed to slowly drain from the table, hearing of the death of the woman who had nearly destroyed the Hale pack. “How did you...?” Laura asked Stiles, eyes brimmed with tears. Her hand moved forward, grasping Derek’s. 

“That’s when I figured out I was a Spark.” Stiles said before taking a huge drink of water, he licked his lips.

The small motion, helped distract Derek from the pit in his stomach. “You're the Spark?” Jennifer asked, “You are so young.” 

“I grew up fast.” Stiles smiled bitterly, “Well I kinda went crazy, when Kate attacked Scott. It happened in the middle of the alpha attacking us. Everything went fuzzy, it started pouring rain. I had no idea what happened, but everyone tells me I summoned lightning. One second I am just wishing I could stop Kate, the next thing I know I’m in the hospital, a week later. Scott was telling me that I somehow controlled the elements, ripped Kate, and everything apart. Nearly took myself out in the process.” 

“Nearly,” scoffed Lydia, “You flat lined twice.” 

Derek clenched his fist again, harder than before. His pack ignored the uptick in his heartbeat. They probably thought it was from everything that was revealed. He ignored their looks. The thought of his mate nearly dying made Derek weak. He reminded himself Stiles was alive still, alive, and in front of him. 

“And yet I didn't die,” Stiles grinned “I’m too darn cute to be killed off. Plus if I was gone, who would have saved all your asses when Jackson Kanima’d out?” 

Half the McCall pack laughed while the other half looked clearly unimpressed by Stiles antics. “Anyways, right before the alpha died it bit Jackson.” Stiles continued on “Lydia’s boyfriend at the time, and he became a Kanima. Allisons grandfather, Gerard, came down and started helping Chris. One thing led to another, and Gerard tried to get Scott to turn him since he was dying. He ended up dying, because Scott changed out his pills for mountain ash.” 

“Stiles figured out how to change Jackson back, so he and Lydia joined the pack.” 

“Danny too,” Kira chimed in, snuggling closer to Malia, “He was a package deal with Jackson, he’s in Spain right now on an internship. Jackson is in London for a bit - family stuff.”

“I figured out I was a Banshee when I started sensing deaths before they happened,” Lydia announced, “Kira was the next one to join, her mom is a Kitsune and it was passed down to her.” 

“Then it was me” Malia spoke up, “I’m a werecoyote. I lost control and lived in the woods for awhile until Scott found me and helped me change back.” 

“Jordan was next. He works at the Sheriff's department with Stiles’ dad and Boyd,” Lydia added, 

“He’s also her boyfriend and a phoenix,” Stiles chimed in, “We didn't know for a long time, but some psycho hunter came into town and set him on fire. He came back to life, just covered in ashes. That was about the time we told my dad, about all this. Scott’s mom found out when the Kanima thing happened.” 

“And lastly there is Liam and Brett. They are still seniors in High School, so they couldn't come to the show.” Scott said, “I had to turn Liam to save him, he was at the wrong place and got hurt.” 

“He brought along Brett, who just happened to be a werewolf from another pack.” Kira smiled. “They are boyfriends too,” Scott added swiftly, “So yeah, that’s how our pack of misfits came to be.”

“What about Mason?” Malia questioned “He knows now.” 

“Oh we had to let Liam’s friend in on the secret.” Scott laughed “He was figuring it out. You guys will meet him eventually.” 

The table finally relaxed into a normal atmosphere, as the packs traded stories and jokes. Derek felt himself relax the longer he watched Stiles. Stiles’ who hands never ceased moving as he talked. Shoving even more curly fries in his mouth if it was his last day on earth, to the point his cheeks were bulging, and fries overflowed past his lips. He laughed so fully, that Derek couldn't help, but feel content watching the long lines of Stiles’ neck, as he threw his head back and laughed.

 

At the end of the night, promises were made between the pack to meet up again. Isaac and Scott confirming plans for a guys night. Lydia, Erica, Cora, and Laura, seemed to be plotting in the hushed tones. Derek saw that as more trouble than it was worth; four powerful and scary women together. Boyd and Kira an odd match, bonded over their love for bad kung fu movies, and laughed at the horrible plot lines. 

Derek for a moment, saw a glimpse of what could be. Two packs coming together as one. Moving together, Stiles and him, the binding pieces. Reality snapped him back, as they parted ways. Jennifer slipping into the passenger's seat of his Camaro. 

“That was fun,” She mused, “They are all so young, to have experienced so much.”

“Hmmm.” Derek hummed in agreement. 

“Stiles was amazing though,” she continued “So strong for a Spark, and an emissary. All before the age of 25. Most Sparks trained well into their thirties before they mastered their craft.”

“He is something.” Derek agreed. 

“How did you two meet?” She asked, watching him closely.

Derek focused on the road intently. “University. He was in the labs playing music too loud. I went in to tell him to keep it down,” Derek answered truthfully, “I didn't know who he was. Just some student, at the time. It shocked me to see him there. As something supernatural.”

“Hm...” Jennifer sighed, “They fit with us so well. Seamlessly. As if this is how it was meant to be.” 

Derek remained silent, checking his mirrors before merging into the other lane. The rest of the car ride was quiet, Jennifer nodding off to his right. Derek was left alone with his thoughts. All of them were directed towards Stiles. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

After the concert the packs began to weave into each others lives seamlessly. Talia observed the bond happening between the packs and took it upon herself to invite the McCall pack for a dinner at the Hale home. She announced it to her pack one night at dinner, to which all of them hastily agreed. Derek shifted uneasily in his seat, the hope of seeing Stiles swelled in his chest, just to be diminished as Jennifer smiled at him. He returned the smile best he could, hoping that his silence would be taken for normal. 

As Derek laid in bed, Jennifer cuddled up closer to him, head laying on his chest. “You've been quiet lately.” She mused softly “Is it the move?” 

He stayed quiet for a few moments. “It’s strange being back here.” he said quietly “After everything.”

“I know.” Jennifer soothed “You can't let the past overtake you, Derek.” 

Sighing as he adjusted himself, trying to get comfortable. “It’s not the past I’m worried about.” 

Jennifer looked at him, eyes on his, calculating. “What exactly are you worried about?”

“I have an 8am lecture tomorrow, I’d rather not get into this right now.” Derek huffed, closing his eyes. 

“When is a better time for you Derek?” she bit back, moving away from him. “All you seem to do lately is avoid me.” 

“I’m not avoiding you.” Derek snapped “I have a lot to deal with.” 

“You aren't the only one.” Jennifer hissed “You're not the only person who has been hurt in the world. It doesn't give you the right to hurt everyone around you.” 

Derek moved to sit next to her “This isn’t about that! I am not trying to hurt you.” 

“You are failing at it.” Jennifer grumbled “Are you having second thoughts?” 

Derek stilled, shocked that she had pinned down his thoughts so easily. “No.” he gasped, too late “Of course not.” 

Jennifer glared at him, tears in her eyes. “Don't lie to me Derek.” 

“I’m not.” He whispered softly, he moved his hand to touch her softly, stroking her cheek. “I’m just- everything is new and different. I need time to adjust.”

She watched him quietly, and then moved from his touch. She turned to face away from him. He watched as she breathed, trying to calm herself. Derek laid down, eyes closing as he wondered how everything became so screwed up. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

The night of the dinner came, and Jennifer and Derek were still on rocky ground. They had barely spoken and spent their nights apart in the bed. Derek didn't want it to end like this. He cared for Jennifer, and he didn't want to hurt her. Though he knew that in the end, lying to her would hurt more, he couldn't help himself. He felt trapped between a rock and a hard place, with no way of knowing where to go from here. Truthfully he knew in the end, Stiles was the only thing he could count on for sure. No matter what happened, he would be devoted in any way he could to the young man. That is how it worked, no matter what their relationship blossomed into, he would always be there for Stiles.

 

The McCall pack arrived an hour before dusk. Scott, Allison, and Stiles all arrived in a dingy blue Jeep that seemed to have seen better days. Followed by a few cars, as the remainder of the pack emerged. The Hales stood on the huge porch, that wrapped around their home. Talia was at the foot of the steps, in front of her pack Scott stood in front of his pack, Stiles close to his right. The packs stood about twenty feet apart. “Welcome to our land, Alpha McCall.” Talia greeted “We offer you safe lodging and stay for you and all of your pack.” 

“Thank you, Alpha Hale.” Scott replied “We accept your hospitality and good will. We bring you a gift as a thanks and offering to this treaty.” 

Scott gestured to Stiles, who stepped forward. He spread out his arms, a small smile on his face. Closing his eyes, he lifted his head up, tilting it towards the sun that hung low in the sky. Slowly he lifted off the ground, levitating up. His eyes opened, pure white. The wind picked up around them, the clouds in the sky began to darken and swirl. Talia didn't flinch though she carefully watched Stiles, not sure of what was happening. Peter leaned forward, looking amused. Derek knew better, Peter was intrigued. 

A voice that seemed to belong to someone else came out of Stiles mouth “Blessed be the land of the Hales. Protect them oh Great Ones, from the seen and unseen. From any evil that seeks to destroy them. Hear our promise that any who come against them, shall not be victorious.” 

As suddenly as it started it stopped, and Stiles was set upon the ground. His eyes returned to brown, and he smiled at the them. Jennifer murmured “He is stronger than the rumors said.” She glanced up to Derek “I don't think he knows the true strength he has.” 

Peter leaned forward “Looks like we chose the right pack to join with.” 

The Hales moved along, showing the McCall pack to the back of the house, where they had set up tables and chairs. Scott sat across from Talia, with Stiles and Allison flanking him. Rick shuffled up to Stiles in shy awe, slightly wary of him.“You're magical?” he asked Stiles. 

Stiles grinned “Yep.” He slid off his chair onto the ground. He kneeled in front of Rick, tilting his head to the side. 

“Wanna see a trick?” he asked quietly.

Rick nodded wide eyed. Stiles placed his hands together, and brought them to his mouth. He whispered into his hands. Derek didn't understand the first part, spoken in a language unknown to him. “Light the way in the dark, color thy world anew.” Stiles said.

He expanded his hands and an orb of light expanded with his palms. It floated about two inches from his palm’s, changing vibrant colors. He held it out to Rick, who stretched his arms out. “Just hold around it, it will float it on your hand. Guide it.” Stiles told him. 

Rick cradled it in his hands “It’s humming! I can feel it.” he gasped out, looking to his pack. 

By now the rest of the Hale children had gathered around, oohing and ahing over the colorful orb. Stiles carefully took it back, and whispered to it again. “Catch.” he simply stated, tossing it up in the air. 

It flew towards Malia, who raised a hand, but didn't catch it. Instead it stopped a few inches above her hand hovering. She moved and propelled it towards the children, who took off after it. Each trying to catch the glowing orb. 

Stiles laughed watching as the kids tossed it back and forth, in a makeshift “don't let it touch the ground” game. He stood back up. Talia watched him “That is quite a trick.” she mused.

“You should see when he creates candy out of nothing.” Kira piped up. 

Stiles laughed and winked at Laura “I’m saving that one for after dinner. Don't want to spoil their appetites. I know what it’s like to have kids hyped up on sugar running around.” 

 

The night progressed on and dinner was an affair as always. Derek’s family was smitten with Stiles, especially the children. The rock candy that Stiles produced from nothing just made the kids love him even more. Once everything died down, Cora convinced Stiles to play them a song, since he never went anywhere without his guitar. The packs settled around the bonfire, and quietly listened to Stiles strum his guitar. The melody went on for a few minutes, everyone just listening. Derek sat across the fire on the sturdy wood benches his father had made, with Jennifer snuggled under his arm. He watched Stiles play intently. Stiles eyes were closed, eyebrows pulled together as he played. He looked as if he was struggling to answer a question. The packs listened so acutely, as if Stiles music entranced them. The pups had even calmed down from their sugar highs and looked half lidded at the fire. They swayed slightly to the music. Eventually Stiles inhaled deeply and cleared his throat softly. 

 

“ _ Mama there's wolves in the house. _

_ Mama they won't let me out _

_ Mama they're howling* at night _

_ Mama they won't make nice.”  _

 

Derek almost felt the urge to roll his eyes. A song about wolves, but everyone seemed to enjoy it. Scott grinned and snuggled closer to Allison, singing softly along to her. Evidently it was one the McCall pack knew. 

 

“ _ They're pacing and glowing bright _

_ Their faces all snowy and white _

_ Bury their paws in the stone _

_ Make for my heart as their home.” _

 

Stiles eyes flicked up to Derek’s and then to Jennifer who was snuggled closer to Derek, seemingly unaware. He looked away and closed his eyes again. 

 

“ _ They tumble and fight _

_ And they're beautiful _

_ On the hilltops at night _

_ They are beautiful. _

 

_ Blazing with light _

_ Is the blackest* and the tallest and the biggest one _

_ She's muscled and fine _

_ When she runs. _ ”

 

Derek looked to his mother, Talia. She stared into the flames in front of her, a small smile on her face. The rest of the pack was looking to her as well, knowing the accurate description of their Alpha.

 

“ _ They're tearing up holes in the house _

_ They're tearing their claws in the ground _

_ They're staring with blood in their mouths _

_ Mama they won't let me out _

 

_ They tumble and fight _

_ And they're beautiful _

_ On the hilltops at night _

_ They are beautiful.” _

 

_ Blazing with light _

_ Is the blackest* and the tallest and the biggest one _

_ All muscled and fine _

_ When she runs _

 

_ Mama there's wolves in the house _

_ Mama I tried to put them out _

_ And mama I know you're too wise _

_ To wait till those wolves make nice.”  _

 

Stiles played softly for another minute and then stopped. His eyes were locked on the fire, and Derek could see the reflection making them glow golden. 

 

Talia was the first to speak. “That was beautiful Stiles, thank you.” 

The rest of the pack murmured their praises too. Laura scooped up Rick, who had fallen asleep in her lap. “Alright pups.” she called looking at her kids “Time for bed.” 

Liam stretched out, “I should head out too. I have a ton a studying to do.”  

Mason chimed in “You mean you have a essay to write, because you have been putting it off for weeks.” 

“It’s not my fault, I have to write an essay on the origins of coffee.” Liam grumbled “I don't even like tasting the stuff. It tastes like shi-CRAP. It tastes like crap!” 

The packs cackled at him as he blushed. “I would say we treaded on the Hale’s hospitality long enough.” Scott told his pack, standing up. 

He turned to Talia. “Thank you Alpha Hale.” 

The rest of the pack echoed his words and started to make their way to the front of the house. The Hales stood in front of their home wishing goodbyes to the McCall pack. Though the children didn't seem to want Stiles to go, as well as some of the adults. 

“One more magic light please!” Rick cried out, arms wrapped around Stiles leg “Please!”

Stiles just chuckled and ruffled his hair. “But then you won't go to bed.” He leaned over and picked up Rick. “Little wolves must sleep well to hunt another day.” 

“Please Stiles!” Rick pouted. 

“Next time I promise.” Stiles told him “I will make a light so grand that everyone in the world will wish they had one.” 

Rick nodded and rubbed his face against Stiles cheek. The packs watched shocked. Rick had scent marked someone who was not pack. Derek knew what it was, the underlying sense that Stiles was meant to be pack. His mate fit perfectly into his life, that his pack would sense it. Rick seemed to know. Stiles seemed shocked as he put Rick down. He blushed slightly as he rubbed his hand against his neck. “Well goodnight.” 

He waved awkwardly and rushed to the Jeep, where Scott and Allison waited for him. Derek watches as the taillights disappeared in the trees. “Seems like you made the right decision to join with the McCall pack.” Peter told Talia “That Spark is beyond anything I have ever seen.” 

Talia hummed in agreement “He is something.” 


	3. He wont love you like I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just getting some more bonding time with Stiles and the Hales.   
> Also the rant about Magneto needed to happen for Magneto's sake. Agree or disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals and anyone else not falling into either of those categories.  
> I am so so so very sorry for the lack of posting in god knows how long. I've had a terrible couple months. Yada yada. Broke up with my boyfriend cause he cheated on me. Car broke down. Computer broke. Phone broke. Enough sob stories, and I am totally cool now. Back on track!  
> So yes, it's been a grand old time. I finally got around to writing (I was inspired by Check Please! Oh my god read it, it's the best! You wont regret those hockey bros falling in love and baking pies.). Both of my lovely betas are currently out of town and I've been sitting on this chapter for a few weeks. So I am posting it without betas I am so sorry for any errors they are all mine. I hope it makes sense, my mind tends to stop working after like the 5 time I edit it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and also I am like not sure how messages/inbox works on this thing? I got some and it's weird.  
> Anyways I hope you all have a lovely day and haven't given this story up for lost.

A week after the dinner Derek arrived home to Stiles pale blue Jeep in front of the house. He breathed deeply as he entered, searching for Stiles lingering scent. Two wolf pups rush into him, nearly knocking him over. Cora trailed behind the blurs of fur “Take it outside, if you break anything, Grandma is gonna get you.” 

She eyed Derek “Jennifer and Stiles are in the library, he’s teaching her magical stuff.” 

She gave a fingery wave and grinned. 

Derek nodded, walking towards the room. He knocked on the door lightly, just to have it thrown open by itself. He peered in and saw the two sitting on the ground on the far side of the wall. “Derek!” Stiles called a smirk on his face “You are just in time!” 

“What?” he inquired as he stepped into the room. 

“Jennifer is going to try a spell I taught her.” He grinned “We need a werewolf to test it out.” 

He motioned for Derek to come closer. The door shut behind Derek as he moved towards them. He looked at it and then to Stiles, who shrugged. 

“Okay do it now.” Stiles told Jennifer turning towards her. 

Jennifer closed her eyes, and spoke out “Cover me with your shield, hide me from the prying ones. Cover me from those who do not search with their eyes. No wind shall touch me, nor give me away.” 

Derek stared at them puzzled. “What?” 

“What’s missing?” Stiles asked.

Derek frowned. Nothing had changed. “Not with your eyes.” Jennifer told him. 

He closed his eyes and breathed “I can't smell you.” He said, eyes glancing at her “It’s like you aren't even in the room.”

Stiles grinned “Hell yeah!” 

He raised his hand up to Jennifer, and she smiled as she high fived him. “You're totally going to rock at this in no time. You got the basics down. You can drop the concentration now.”

Suddenly their scents were spread throughout the room, as if it had been there the whole time. Stiles beamed, and stood up. He reached down to Jennifer to help her up. “So I wanted to make sure to invite you guys to our gig on Thursday.” 

“Thursday?” Derek asked, excited a chance to see Stiles sing again. 

“Yeah, I know it’s last minute, but I know the owner of The Rocker.” Stiles said running his hand through his hair “His other band dropped out, and he needs someone to cover.” 

“Sure” Derek nodded. 

“Sweet!” Stiles grinned, turning towards Jennifer. “How about you?”   
“It’s parent teacher night. I won't be able to make it.” She sighed. 

“No problem, I mean we have a lot of shows this month.” He waved his hand around “You’ll catch us at some point.”

Jennifer nodded her head “Maybe we should get back to training?” 

“Just a minute” Talia spoke said as she opened the door, one pup on her hip squirming “Stiles are you staying for dinner?” 

“Oh um…” Stiles looked at his watch “I didn't even realize what time it was. I mean, I don’t want to impose on you.” 

“It’s no imposition at all” Talia said with a smile “I’ll have another space set.” 

Suddenly she was no longer holding a pup, but a very naked young boy. Rick squirmed, as Talia set him down. He dashed across the room and slammed into Stiles legs “You are staying for dinner?” He asked excitedly, looking up with big green eyes that looked just like Laura’s. 

“Yeah buddy.” Stiles said, ruffling the boy's hair “I wouldn't miss it. I can show you another trick I know.” 

Derek’s heart soared at the proposition of his mate staying with his family for dinner. The more time they spent together the better. 

“Come on, Rick.” Talia laughed “Stiles needs to finish his lesson with Jen.” 

Rick squeezed Stiles legs one last time and ran off out the door. “Dinners in 30 minutes.” Talia nodded as she turned and left. 

Stiles scratched the back of his head, “We better hurry through the basics of invisibility then.” He said turning to Jennifer “We probably won't have time to practice it though.”

Jennifer nodded “That’s fine. If I understand the basics I can practise until next time.” 

Derek watched their exchanged “I’m going to head out and take a shower.” He moved towards the door. 

Stiles waved and turned back to Jennifer who was completely focused on him. 

Derek made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Making his way up the stairs he found safe haven in his room, stripping of his clothes and moving to the bathroom. As the water warmed he inhaled the scent of Stiles that lingered. The lungfuls sent heat down his spine. He stepped into the warm shower and groaned as his muscles relaxed. He could still smell Stiles and it made him stir. His cock taking an interest. It had been more than a month since he had sex. He periodically jerked off to the thought of Stiles, but felt deeply ashamed of it later on as he laid in bed next to Jennifer. Right now his body didn't care. He grasped himself, tugging slightly, feeling himself harden. Stiles scent, fresh in his nose, made it easy to imagine hands wrapping around him. Stiles grinding up against him from behind, as he whispered filthy things he would do to Derek in his ear. Derek loved the way that Stiles fingers plucked at the strings of his guitar, how he waved them as he cast spells. Derek imagined them inside of him, flexing and opening him up. His body tensed at the image, a gasp ripped from his lungs as he came all over the shower wall. He leaned forward, head resting against the cool tile as the steam rose up around him, pretending that for a second, that Stiles was his.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Derek made his way down the stairs, freshly cleaned in an old threadbare pair of jeans and a loose maroon shirt. He walked into kitchen where his mother, Laura, and Barty were finishing dinner. His mother pulled one of the huge trays of lasagna out of the oven. “Derek dear, please tell Stiles and Jennifer that dinner will be ready soon.”

He nodded, and turned around. Rick , fully dressed now, smashed into his legs as he rounded the corner. “Dinners ready” Derek told him “Let everyone know.” 

Rick grinned at him and raced past him “DINNER IS READY!” He screamed as he ran through the house, opening doors and slamming them shut. 

Derek grinned and rolled his eyes. He opened the library door and found Stiles waving his hands in the air. “It’s like even if you are invisible, wolves can still hear you and smell you, you have to block all of their senses to really hide from them.” 

His eyes moved to meet Derek’s and he grinned “Derek would totally be able to hear my heartbeat and smell me, even if I was invisible. You have to cast five different spells, just to be undetectable. It’s exhausting over a long period of time.” 

He shrugged looking at Jennifer. “I see” she said “Is there anyway to strengthen yourself, so you can hold if for longer periods of time?” 

She didn't acknowledge Derek in the slightest, completely focused on Stiles.”Practise” Stiles told her “Or black magic. A lot of black magic users think practise takes too long, so they will do insane rituals to gain more power. Thing is black magic gives and takes. You never know what it will take from you until it’s too late.” 

Stiles waved his hand “Enough about that though, I am starving!” he said heading for the door “I don't know about you, but all I eat is fast food and I could really go for something home cooked right now.” 

“Derek and I are going to have a quick chat.” Jennifer smiled “We will catch up.” 

“No problem.” Stiles replied bounding out the door. 

Derek watched him walk away. He turned to Jennifer “What’s up?” 

She moved closer, wrapping her arms around him. She settled her head on his chest. “I think we should have a date night soon.” 

Derek cleared his throat “Okay when?” 

“Thursday.” 

“That’s the concert?” he questioned moving back to look at her“I thought you have a Parent/Teacher night.” 

“I didn't want to be rude and tell him no outright.” Jennifer sighed letting go of him “I was planning on surprising you.” 

“I already told him I would come.” Derek gritted as he ran a hand through his hair “You should have said something.”

“If you want to go that badly, by all means, let this relationship fall apart.” Jennifer snapped. 

“I’m not letting anything happen!” Derek retorted “You should have told him we had a date!” 

“No by all means, Derek.” Jennifer muttered “Have fun.” 

She shoved past him and out the door. 

He watched her go, wondering how much more of this they could take. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Dinner was eventful, even more so with Stiles there. He waved his fingers and made the silverware dance across the table much to the children's glee, as he sang “Be our guest.” 

After dinner Erica convinced Stiles to play a song for them. “Come on Stiles, I can't go to your concert, so sing something for us.” 

Stiles laughed fully “I don't think I’ve had this many requests to sing ever.” 

He ran out to his car and brought back his guitar. He made his way to the living room, pulling the piano bench with him to the middle of the room. He strummed a few chords, tuning when necessary. 

The pups were seated below him, Derek’s grandmother in the corner carving a wooden token with her claws. Everyone piled into the room, sitting on the floor, and on the huge couches. “I don't know if I want to sing tonight.” Stiles sighed with great exaggeration. 

Lexa, Laura’s other daughter whined loudly. “Okay, okay. I guess we can have one.” 

He cleared his throat quietly, closing his eyes, and began to play. “ _ Babe, there's something tragic about you. Something so magic about you. Don't you agree?”  _

Stiles rolled his shoulder and kept singing. 

 

_ “Babe, there's something lonesome about you. _

_ Something so wholesome about you. _

_ Get closer to me. _

 

_ No tired sighs, no rolling eyes, no irony _

_ No 'who cares', no vacant stares, no time for me’ _

 

He grinned as he strummed, his fingers swiftly changing chords. 

 

_ “Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago _

_ Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on it's sword _

_ Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know _

_ I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door”  _

His eyes scanned the room, as everyone in the pack enjoyed the song. The lovers snuggled closely together and seemed to sway with the music. Derek watched Stiles intently as his eyes scanned the room.

 

_ “Babe, there's something wretched about this _

_ Something so precious about this _

 

_ Where to begin _

 

_ Babe, there's something broken about this _

_ But I might be hoping about this. _

 

_ Oh, what a sin” _

His eyes flicked up to Derek’s, and Stiles stared at him for a beat before closing his eyes again. 

 

_ “To the strand a picnic plan for you and me _

_ A rope in hand for your other man to hang from a tree _

 

_ Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago _

_ Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword _

_ Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know _

_ I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door _

 

_ Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago _

_ Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword _

_ Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know _

_ I slithered here from Eden just to hide outside your door.” _

 

Stiles ended the song quietly and opened his eyes slowly. Applause rang out from the room. “MORE!” Rick cried out.

Stiles laughed and strummed his guitar. The songs following were silly kids songs, that most of the pack seemed to enjoy. Laughing as Stiles sang about a Chocolate Moose on the loose in a caboose, making his voice change for each character and over the top facial expressions made the entire room laugh softly. 

After a while the children were lead away for bed and Stiles packed up to leave. He was hugged or touched by every pack member before he left. Derek watched as his family scent marked his mate and he preened. The pack loved Stiles already and it made Derek’s wolf content. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

By Thursday Jennifer and Derek had not improved, she barely spoke to him as she left that morning. Walking out the door in a hurry.

Derek’s day ticked by slowly as he waited for the concert. A chance to see Stiles perform again was at the front of his mind. At the end of his last class, Derek was stopped by three students to answer questions. He almost snapped at them, smelling one girl's interest. He was used to the smell now, it was always present in the classroom. It made him nauseous now that it was closer to him. The sickly sweet smell, burned his nostrils. He finally fled his room and off the campus. The concert didn't start until 8 and he had 3 hours to get ready. 

At home he jerked off in the shower again, thinking of Stiles. The pleasure left him relaxed and happy. He searched through his closet for his tight dark green henley that Erica called his “Fuck me” shirt, because it brought out his eyes.

He made his way downstairs to find Erica, Boyd, and the twins in the study. Erica raised her eyebrow “Ooh the ‘Fuck me’ shirt?” she purred, as the twins rolled their eyes “What’s the special occasion?” 

“Nothing.” Derek said gruffly “I just didn't have any clean shirts.” 

Erica rolled her eyes “Sure Jan.”  

“Where are you going?” Benny asked as he flipped through a couple papers.

“Friend of a Friend is playing tonight.” he said “Thought I would go since I have nothing else to do.” 

“Ugh! Lucky!” Barty groaned “I have a huge essay to write and two tests to study for.” 

Boyd looked at him “Cora and Isaac are the only ones going tonight.” he motioned to the table “As you can see, we have work to do.” 

“It’s not fair” Erica whined “Derek gets to go out and I have to write an essay on Hemingway.” 

Derek shrugged “I served my time.” 

Barty chuckled “School is like prison?”

“Might as well be.” Erica sighed.

Boyd snorted “It’s not that bad, hun.” he patted her on the back “Have fun Derek.” 

Derek nodded and made his way out the door. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

The Rocker was already packed full when Derek made his way to the bar. The line stretched around the street. Derek waited and as he got up to the front, the bouncer pulled a sign out that said “FULL CAPACITY” He groaned, turning around searching for another way in. He made his way around the side of the building and found five guys next to an open door. They were all smoking and dressed in black. He stood up straight and walked towards the door. “Um,” a guy with sandy blond hair said stopping him with a hand to Derek’s chest.

Derek glared at the hand and back up at the guy. The guy dropped it fast. “You can't come in here. This is for bands only.” 

“My brother is in the band.” He grunted at the guy. 

“Who?” the guy asked. 

“Isaac Hale.” 

“Oh um.” the guy flicked his cigarette and walked into the door “Come on.” 

 

Derek followed him down a green hallway, and into a room. “Uh guy says he’s Isaac's brother?” 

Stiles was the only one in the room, sitting in front of a huge mirror, putting eyeliner on. He caught Derek’s eyes through the mirror, eyeliner paused an inch away from his eye. “Oh yeah.” he spun around on the chair “Hey Derek!” 

The guy glanced between them and then walked out, mumbling about scary muscle men. “Isaac is with Cora out on the floor. There is a opening band before us and he wants to watch them.” Stiles grinned turning back to the mirror “I just gotta finish this up.” 

Derek looked around the small dressing room. There was instrument cases everywhere in the tiny room. “Go ahead and sit.” Stiles told him, while he motioned to his eyes “This eyeliner is being ridiculous and I can't get them even.” 

The only chair in the room that wasn't occupied by a bag or case was next to Stiles and the bright mirror. Derek settle down next to Stiles and watched his profile as he lined his eyes with the black makeup. “It’s such a pain in the ass, because I hate it when it looks messy.” Stiles continued on “but I know by the end of the night it’s going to be smudged anyways.” 

Stiles leaned closer to the mirror tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. He turned his face from side to side and hummed “That’s as good as it’s getting.” 

He turned to Derek and leaned in. “Does that look even to you?” 

Derek inhaled quickly. Stiles was less than a foot away from him, batting his long lashes at Derek. His eyes looked beautiful with the makeup and Derek could only think about how amazing Stiles’ lips would look with a deep shade of red lipstick. He exhaled slowly, trying to control himself. Having Stiles this close, the scent alone was making him feel intoxicated. “Yeah-” his voice came out rough, so he cleared his throat “Yeah, it looks good.” 

“Sweet!” Stiles grinned leaning back and taking one last look in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair “I like the way it makes my eyes look. Kinda makes them pop.” 

He grinned at Derek “So how are you liking Beacon Hills so far?” He waved his wand, causing a shift in the air, forcing more of his scent into Derek nose “Kinda boring after New York, huh?” 

“It’s fine.” Derek said with a shrug “The city was always loud. Too much happening at once.” 

Stiles nodded “I think I would like it only, because there is so much to do.” 

“It’s quiet here.” Derek replied “I think that’s what the pack needed.” 

Stiles nodded, and reached for a red solo cup with a straw sticking out of the top. Derek could smell the water. Stiles raised it to his mouth and took a long sip. His lips scrunched together, as he sucked the water down. Derek couldn't help but watch with fascination. All of a sudden Stiles coughed, choking on the water. He set the cup back down. “Um yeah, not that much quieter.” he told Derek “I mean over the last 3 years we have only had to deal with some fae. Before that it seemed like every other week there was something to kill us. It’s kinda nice now, since we fixed the Nemeton. When it was sick, it kept drawing more and more creatures here. Now that we established the pack and that we aren't to be messed with, it’s mellowed down.” 

Stiles waved his hands back and forth as he spoke. “My dad really appreciates the fact that there isn't a new bad guy every week. The death toll was getting up there and making him look bad for awhile. Thought I was going to have to charm some FBI agents for a bit there, because they were threatening to fire my dad. It wasn't his fault, not everyone can stop fucking a supernatural pack of Alpha werewolves or whatever the hell we are fighting that week.” 

Derek nodded “I still can't believe you guys stopped them.” 

“Dumb luck.” Stiles said fidgeting in his chair “I still wasn't properly trained back then, so it was a lot of my emotions propelling my magic along. Deaton says I am too emotional and that is what is the best/worst thing about me. It fuels my spark, but I need a really strong anchor to keep me level. For a bit there I didn't have one, and I set a tree on fire, and accidentally caused a hailstorm or two.” 

“A hailstorm?” Derek raised an eyebrow. 

Stiles shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “My ex boyfriend cheated on me and I caught him.” Stiles eyes moved to the makeup in front of him, he fiddled with mascara “I caused the storm and it totally wrecked his car. He loved that thing more than anything else in life, so it was a sort of win.”

Derek chuckled and shook his head “You sure that wasn't on purpose?” 

Stiles gasped in mock offense, clutching his hand over his heart. “Well I never! How dare you accuse me of such slander.” 

Derek snorted loudly, and threw his head back. “Okay wow, way to believe me” Stiles teased “I get it, I give off the bad boy vibe.” 

Shaking his head Derek laughed “No, I just think your magic knows just how to make a bad situation be used to your advantage.” He shrugged “You says it’s dumb luck, but maybe inside you know what to do, before you even do it.” 

“Huh” he huffed “I never thought of it that way. I just kinda assumed it was out of my control and it just worked out in the end. Maybe it’s more subconscious.” 

“Maybe.” 

They sat silently for a few seconds and then Stiles looked to the door “Oh man. I didn't realize they started already.” 

Derek listened, hearing the first band already playing. “Do you want to go watch them?” he asked.

“Not really” Stiles replied “I’m going to get hot out there and start sweating. Then my makeup is going to run. I’m trying to keep cool as long as possible.” 

Derek nodded “Fair enough.” 

“If you want to go you can.” Stiles told him, touching the table, clearly faking his relaxed state “I don't want to make you stay.” 

“It’s fine.” Derek said “I am here to support you guys more than anything.” 

Stiles smiled and looked up at him through his lashes “Thanks. That means a lot.” 

Derek grinned “Anytime.” 

It seemed like only few minutes, but time passed quickly as they talked. Derek didn't realize how much they gravitated together, until he could count the number of moles of Stiles face. Stiles talked about everything and anything, and Derek couldn't help but listen. He loved the sound of Stiles voice and how he went off topic to tell Derek statistics that were totally unrelated to anything. 

“I’m just saying Magneto had a point.” Stiles waved his hand “Humans will always fear what they don't know, and they follow like sheep. I mean his family was slaughtered during World War 2 and he was a freaking Holocaust survivor. He’s already got trauma from that. If we are going the whole First Class route, we saw that his mother was murdered in front of him and he was used a tool. He saw injustice and death. He saw mutants killed for being simply who they were. Never again. He said that, he wouldn't let humans destroy things out of fear and hatred. He saw the worst of humanity, and unlike Charles he refused to believe that they could be better. I mean that’s not always true, I know some great people, but like a lot of people are fucked up. I mean Operation: Zero Tolerance was a horribly fucked up story line. They hunted down and massacred mutants. They caught mutants and sent them to a concentration camp called Neverland. Even in Days of Futures Past, Mystique found evidence that they were experimenting on mutants, on her friends. To create Sentinels! I got to say, butchering was happening on both sides and he had a point. He saw the evil nature of humanity and knew that it wouldn't get better. I mean if supernatural creatures were to be discovered in this day and age, I could totally see that shit happening.” 

Stiles hand was posed in the air, his eyes flicked over to Derek who was watching him. “Um.” he lowered his hand “Yeah I mean, Michael Fassbender is a pretty good actor when his accent isn't slipping.” 

He rubbed the back of your neck “So who is your favorite actor?” 

Derek chuckled “Well-.” 

The door swung open suddenly and Scott walked in “Dude!” he eyes Stiles and Derek, who both moved back away from each other “I’ve been looking for you. We are up in like five minutes.” 

“Shit!” Stiles popped up “I need to do vocal warm ups.” 

Scott turned to Derek “Hey Derek.”

Derek gave him a little wave. Scott grabbed Stiles and started to drag him out the door “Too late we gotta go.” he eyed Derek “The last door on the left will take you to the floor. Cora has a seat in the back she's saving for you.” 

Derek nodded watching the two disappear, as Stiles threw one last look at him. He got up in made his way to the door, focusing his hearing to listen to the band. He caught Scott talking “He’s engaged!” Scott admonished loudly “I mean, Stiles you are setting yourself up for heartbreak.” 

Derek stopped, turning his body to Scott’s voice. 

“It’s not like that Scott.” Stiles hissed softly “I’m not hitting on him.” 

“Stiles come on. I’ve seen what you look like when you like someone. You don't look at Derek like that.” Scott huffed “You look at him like he’s a fucking Picasso painting or something. Like a work of art.” 

“1. I don't like Picasso’s work thank you very much.” Stiles shot back “ 2. Derek is very clearly a Michelangelo work of art, like have you seen him? 3. I wouldn't even break up a couple. I’ve been cheated on enough to know how much that shit hurts.” 

“I’m not saying you are going to cheat, I’m saying you aren't thinking straight.” 

“Uh yeah, he’s a guy and I’m a guy.” Stiles replied “No straight thoughts here.” 

“Stiles.” Scott sighed “You're going to pine just like you did with Lydia. It took you literal YEARS to get over her and the whole Jackson shit.” 

“I’m not going to pine!” Stiles huffed “It’s not the same thing with Lydia.”

“Why not?” Scott asked. 

Derek’s heart beat faster, listening intently to what Stiles had to say. 

“It…” Stiles mumbled “Scotty, it feels different. I wouldn't even look at him twice normally, but when he is around… It feels right. My spark feels stronger. I feel better. I haven't felt this way before.”

“Shit.” Scott exhaled “You are in love with him.” 

Stiles didn't reply. Derek pushed himself against the wall breathing loudly. 

“Stiles-” Scott said softly.

“Yes!” Stiles cried “Okay, yes I am! He’s extremely smart. He’s funny. He’s got a grumpy cat face, that I love. When he smiles his fucking little bunny teeth poke out and it’s the cutest fucking thing ever. He loves his family so much. Have you seen him with the kids? The way he plays with them. They fucking love him. He’s amazing. I cant-. I cant fucking do this right now. We are about to go on.” 

Stiles loved him. Stiles felt the bond. He had to talk to him. He had to tell him. He had to tell Jennifer. He had to break her heart. 

Derek leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “Fuck.” he whispered. 

Stiles loved him. 


	4. American Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. So so so very sorry. It's been eight months? Fuck man.  
> This is probably going to take me like another year to finish (hopefully not).  
> Anyways I don't have a beta anymore so sorry about my horrible grammar. If you are still along for the ride, I love you.  
> Sorry it's so short, but I am just trying to put stuff out for you guys.

Derek found Cora just as the band was being announced. He slid into the seat eyes on the stage. “Bout time bro,” Cora told him once the cheering died down “You just made it.” He huffed and watched the stage. Stiles was singing, his cocky grin ever present on his face. The crowd loved him, that much was certain. He would tease and joke around between songs. “You know” Stiles said “We do mostly punk and rock. How about something different for a second?” A loud whoop came from the crowd and Stiles threw his head back, laughing. “Guess that’s a yes.” He turned to Kira and gave a nod. "Your lips are nettles, Your tongue is wine. Your laughter's liquid, But your body's pine. You love all sailors, But hate the beach. You say come touch me But you're always out of reach.... In the dark you tell me of the flower That only blooms in the violet hour." Stiles threw himself into his music, body swaying to the music. Unlike the other songs, he kept his eyes close. His eyebrows were drawn together in concentration. As if this song was meant for him, and the crowd was simply partaking. Derek watched intently, heart beating faster. He wondered if this was meant for him. Some kind of subtle declaration.  
  
“ _Your arms are lovely,_  
_Yellow and rose._  
_Your back's a meadow,_  
_Covered in snow._  
_Your thigh's are thistles,_  
_And hot-house grapes._  
_You breath your sweet breath_  
_And have me wait._  
  
_In the dark you tell me of the flower._  
_That only blooms in the violet hour._  
  
_I turn the lights out,_  
_I clean the sheets._  
_You change the station,_  
_Turn up the heat._  
_And now you're sitting,_  
_Upon your chair._  
_You've got me tangled up,_  
_Inside your beautiful black hair...._  
  
_In the dark you tell me of the flower._  
_That only blooms in the violet hour._ ”

Derek clapped loudly, grinning widely. He turned his head to Cora, and realized she was watching him. She looked at him as if he was an equation she was trying to work out. Derek dropped his hands, quickly frowning. “Derek.” she said quietly, eyes flicking to the stage and then back to him. “I haven't seen you smile like that in years.”  

Realization flickered across her face. “No.” She stood up quickly, making her way to the door.

“Cora.” Derek hissed, following after her as she weaved her way through the crowd.

He watched as she disappeared out the door. He stepped into the cool night hour, watching Cora walking to the parking lot on the side of the building “Cora wait!” He called after her.

He ran and caught her arm as she rounded the corner. She ripped her arm away from him, eyes flashing. “What the fuck, Derek?” She seethed, stepping into his space “Are you cheating on Jennifer?”

“No!” He replied “Of course not.”

Her face moved closer to his eyes flicking back and forth, gagging his reaction. “Then why the fuck are you looking at him like that?” She growled “You looked at Paige like that.”

Derek took a step back at the mention of her name. “It’s not like that.” He whispered.

“What’s it like then?” She stepped closer to him again, getting toe to toe. “You have a fiance. You’ve been together for years. You’d throw that away for some guy? Some stupid spark?”

Derek snarled “He’s my mate.”

Cora froze in place. “What?”

Derek sighed, bringing his hand up to his face. “We are mates.” He looked up to the sky, avoiding Cora’s persistent gaze.

“How long have you know?” She asked quietly.

“Since I met him.”

“Oh, Der.” her voice soft “It’s been months.”

“I know.” He growled, staring down at his feet. “I didn't want to hurt Jennifer. I feel like shit enough already.”

“Der.” Her hand gripped his shoulder, pulling him into a hug “You're gonna hurt her more the longer you wait.”

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. He inhaled deeply, the smell of pack calming him. “I know.” He whispered “I’m scared.”

“You don't have to be.” Cora told him, voice muffled from being tucked into his chest “You know we are all here for you. Mates are such a rare thing. I am happy for you.”

She tilted her head back, chin resting on his chest. “Thanks” he told her quietly.

They pulled away, hearing loud voices coming from inside of building. “Guess we missed the end.” She huffed.

“Yeah.” Derek tucked his hands in his jacket pockets, and began to make his way back to the door.

“Der.” Cora said.

He turned to her. “Do it soon. Don’t drag it out longer. It will be worse for everyone.”

He nodded quickly “I know.”

She moved towards him, throwing her arm around his waist. “Let's go see if they need help packing up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! Kudos and comments are always welcome and talking to me on [tumblr](http://hiddlesfiddleswithmyskittles.tumblr.com) is always a plus. I like a lot of pairings and I'm always down for prompts, if you wanna shoot me something. I love writing challenges, or just give me a line and I'll work around it. I am trying to update this damn fic regularly, but I am moving/getting a new job in the beginning of March so we shall see. If you hit my ass up on tumblr and bug me, I will try even harder really.  
> -Noey

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sorry for the cliff hanger, but ya know.  
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr. I am hiddlesfiddleswithmyskittles.  
> Go see bobbdylan or riverdancingcas because they are amazing as well.


End file.
